Chiliad
This is a speculative article on the old TempestWing legend, The Dragoness of the Highclaws. This is an archived version. :Author: SkyfireEyes :Date Published: 10 August 413 :Date Archived: 3 December 413 :Source: https://cryptidsandmythos.pyr.com :Archived By: encrypted ;I - Description. :The dragoness of winter and blinding skies is but a myth. I have seen her among the clouds, I swear it. Runes and ruins and eyes. It was electrifying. My breath was raw from the cold but I lived when I saw her. - taken from an anonymous account of her sighting (387 AD). The Dragoness of the Highclaws is but a myth to the TempestWings of the modern day. There have been faint legends and sightings over the two thousand years since the SandWing Succession. Though her story does apparently date back thousands of years farther, likely to when the TempestWing exile first began. She has been described as a pale-scaled TempestWing. These were extremely rare in the time of which the story is commonly attributed to, and may very well be the first documented story - fiction or nonfiction - of a pale-scaled TempestWing in history. Despite her prominence as likely the first pale-scaled dragon of notability, conspiracy theorists stress that this dragoness of legend is not depicted as pure white, but rather gold, blue, and ivory, which further suggests that she is in fact not an albino but rather a TempestWing who was more adapted to the mountains, and thus, likely to have lived past the conclusion of her story. However, almost every tounge-passed and written story has conflicting information on the winter dragoness’ exact appearance, so these theorists may be over their heads in speculation. She is also described as wolven, cold, and too-bony, but we are not sure how much of this is ledgendary attribution and how much can be even suggested as factual. ;II - Temperament. :The Dragoness of the Highclaws is one of the most famous early TempestWing Legends, featuring a dragoness who can be translated (from old Runic, the native TempestWing language) to represent the concepts of naïvety, pacfistity, and nonconformity. - an exerpt from Popular Pyrrhian Myths and Legends (published in 402 AD). There are no recent “sightings” that can accurately describe the possible personality of the winter dragoness due to the documenters' briefness in sighting and/or poor recall of the encounter. For this, we must refrence the stories themselves, and many translations illustrate a dragoness who was utterly devoid of ruthlessness, brutality, and anger. These personality traits, to old mountian TempestWings who were just trying to survive from their harsh transition from tropical rainforest to brutal cold, were looked down apon and were seen as detrimental to this survival. This is likely why the story exists, to show what happens to dragonets (of the old mountian TempestWings of course) who refuse to do their share of hunting, fighting, and contribution to group survival. The harshness of the story is also a trademark of old TempestWing literature. However, some make the claim that The Dragoness of the Highclaws was a real figure and that there was more to the end of her story than her simple disappearance, as if there was more to it than she was taken by the cold on that dark night. They suggest that, due to the echoing wails and cries that can be heard from the peaks every moonless night, the dragoness of blinding skies was abandoned or cast out. There is nothing besides shared location and electrical signals linking this ledgendary figure to the cries often documented at night. ;III - The Myth Itself. :The Dragoness of pale scales and mirror-eyes faced to the pines down-mountian and howled from her throat, indistinguishable from what the Sky-dragons had called “Wolves” not a week before the clan had taken northwards. She did not see it, but there were disapproving gazes marring the air around her before her mother cuffed her hard on the head to shut her up. “Now all the prey is scattered.” - a significant passage of the story as orally recited by Oath Landyer, recently-passed TempestWing Historian (367 AD). The story itself often has to be translated from old TempestWing Runic, especially for the versions more widely-accepted as the “original” telling. When all of these old-source stories are combined, the plot normally follows the structure and story outlined below. The Dragoness (her name is untranslatable considering the conventions of TempestWing Runic naming - the individual makes up their own character for their name) is introduced. Her basic personality traits are outlined as well as the minimal context for the story (her parents and “clan” (another untranslatable word) are fleeing to the northern mountians after the alliance the TempestWings made with the SkyWings around that time was solidified). She is around 4-6 years of age at the time, her age is disputed among historians but it’s widely accepted that The Dragoness was in her early to mid adolescence during the events of the main story. She was hatched in SkyWing territory. It starts as the group starts to scale the mountain, just after they leave a small, clifftop SkyWing village that they were taking asylum at for a few years before the deal was solidified. The Dragoness’ differences from the rest of the TempestWings, mentally and physically, are immediately made apparent. She is described as young, sickly, blind, and too-nice; the rest of her group was portrayed as older, more desperate, ruthless, and hardworking. As the journey north elapses, there are many incidents of The Dragoness causing what the clan percieves to be as mistakes, though it is told, almost reluctantly, that she did contribute things in her own special way. The narrator of the story was sometimes neutral or sometimes biased as a member of the clan. In the clanmember versions it is clear that they only tolerated her because of her extreme innocence, optimisim, and boost to the general morale of the party. Her parents are portrayed as stressed as heads of the clan and their sometimes poor treatment of The Dragoness are written off as justified due to the fact that sometimes she actively hurt the surivival of the group, even if it was a mistake due to good intention that she was genuinely sorry for. The story comes to its climax following the nightfall after a battle with a wolf pack where The Dragoness’ unwillingness and almost incompetence in a fight directly caused the death of two of her clanmates. As an aside, the story almost glosses over her blindness at several points. The TempestWings set up camp in a pine-forest clearing, but not soon after, it starts snowing heavily and the winds start to pick up. What happens next is unclear and disputed in translation, but most stories say The Dragoness was “taken by” or “sent to” the storm. It is unclear what this means, but there is speculation that she was either A) swept away in the blizzard winds, B) left to die in the whiteout conditions, or.. C) sacrificed and thrown out into to the snowstorm as appeasment to the gods. Most choose not to believe C, but the way the story is structured and how the other characters behave, it is a conclusion that is easily pointed to. If this was a story told to dragonets, many debate the ethics of the fear tactics, though defenders point to the fact that this was likely first compused thousands of years ago. That is, unless the story served an entirely different purpose. There have been stone tablets uncovered high in the Claws of the Clouds that tell this exact story, but appear chipped off at some points, suggesting there may be more to the end of this story than is known. Searches for the content of the rest of these tablets is inconclusive. However, the many testing methods used make it clear that the stone tablets are completely legitimate... ;IV - Supposed Capabilities (UNCONFIRMED). :The story clearly says she was was blind, sacrificed, and left to the Highclaws so long ago; thousands of years ago. We know not even SkyWings could reach the tops of the Highclaws without running out of breath and IceWings could not reach the peaks before freezing. - taken from a video titled My Take on The Dragoness of the Highclaws Legend, by the creator ‘TheDocument’, on an unspecified online video hosting platform (409 AD). Now, there is no evidence to suggest that The Dragoness was real and that she is still living to this day, but many sightings do sing to the contrary. Everything below this point is pure speculation and paraphrasing from many persepctives and from dragons that are actually quite recognized in the fields of biology, medicine, and other sciences. To survive in the subzero temperatures of the Highclaws, The Dragoness would likely have to have immense electrical potential to stimulate heat and start fires when needed. If the story is factual and the sightings are to be believed, The Dragoness is likely to be the precursor to Sparks, though it is obvious that Sparks are not directly desecended from her due to her lack of dragonets, likely her clan or others put under similar extremely cold conditions. This electrical potential was likely developed on the journey or nearing the end due to The Dragoness’ increased response to the movement of others as portrayed in fight and hunting scenes. Her apparent “understanding” of the wolves as outlined in some versions could be possible by advanced, subconscious electrical interpreting of action potentials, which can almost be considered as “mind-reading”. If this power was expanded on, hypothetically, The Dragoness could “suggest” things to living creatures as if they were under hypnosis, or even, perhaps with time, fully control them. This intense electrical potential, as outlined before, likely allows her to “see” by intepreting electrical currents of other organisms and landscapes, likely similar to how the infamous executioner Ethos used his Spark abilities to almost similate seeing. There are a few other abilities proposed to The Dragoness, such as cryokinesis, extremely fast flight, or general magic, among many, many other powers. These claims are neither provable nor unorovable, so they are to be disregarded until draconic society even gets fully confirmable evidence that The Dragoness still exists today. As outlined below, there are other conspiracies about The Dragoness besides her possible abilities. ;V - Conspiracies (UNCONFIRMED). :RELATED TO ETHOS? - a brief post by the user Breakatai, a popular “cryptologist”, on unspecified online forums (413 AD). These are all going to be randomly bullet-listed and unstructured due to the sheer audacity of some of these claims and convepts. *Where she was left is fragmented but electric, a result of some old-magic or arrogant animus tempering that has left the peaks and shattered islands suspended and uninhabitable. *She is lost to time. *She has no idea how long it has been *She just walks and walks, the inner currents bleeding into her feet as the blood bleeds out, an exchange for what was done to her. Concepts presented by poets on the subject of The Dragoness of the Highclaws: *A bloodied endlessly walked circle. *A sacrifice. *A prophet, something disregardable. *Ruins, endless cold, bent physics. *Unknowing or unbelieving of time. *Gilded. *Empathetic. *Bared teeth, dull eyes, a lone wolf left by its pack not a lone wolf who left its pack. *Being something greater than yourself. *False gods *Stained bones and ribs. *Something slightly off as to remain unidentifiable. ;VI - Conclusion. This legend can be interpreted and told in many ways. Take it as you will. However, the likeliness of the story being factual and true is extremely unlikely. These conspiritorial perspectives are only presented to show the fascination and depth of this legend. If we are to come to a definite conclusion on the existance of this Dragoness, we need more evidence. Chiliad.png|by nightstrike Hehecryptid.png|by pearl Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mature Content Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Legend)